Naruto Terumi Uchiha
by mokuton naruto 23
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't born after the third war, what if he was born back during the clan wars. Watch him as he goes through a confusing time as he is sealed for 100 years. NaruxFemNaru. rating might change later. AU. I don't own Naruto, saves me having to say it in every chapter.


Naruto Terumī Uchiha

"Naruto" talking

'_Terumī' thinking _

"**Uchiha" shouting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto will have: the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, the boil release, the lava release and the Mokuton, so basically Godlike Naruto**

**AN/ THIS STORY JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I WANTED TO TYPE IT ASAP, SO INFORM ME IF SOMETHING DOESN'T FIT. (I DON'T KNOW IF THIS HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE OR IF THERE ARE OTHER STORIES LIKE IT)**

**IMPORTANT AN/ I DON'T SEE MADARA AS THE TYPICAL ARROGANT UCHIHA DURING THE CLAN WARS**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's story (Narrated to age 9)**

Naruto was born into the Uchiha clan, but he wasn't normal like the other Uchiha's in his clan. His mother was not an Uchiha but a Terumī. His father however was the great Uchiha Madara. His mother's name was Terumī Akemi. When Madara had found out that Hashirama had the Senju clan politically married into the Uzumaki clan Madara became worried.

.

Both these clans were the only ones who could stand up to the Uchiha clan. Alone he knew his clan could beat them or at least match them in strength. But the two clan's fighting as one, he wasn't too hopeful. Madara knew he needed to act fast and while the rest of his clan were too arrogant to see that they were outnumbered, he was clan head, what he says goes.

.

Madara had managed to convince the Terumī clan to form an alliance with them. At the time the Terumī clan were losing their power and influence rapidly and were in dire need of resources. Naruto was born with a twin brother during the clan wars. His brother and him were what Madara told his clan "A repeat of myself and my deceased brother, just who will turn out like me is a mystery". This is his story.

* * *

_**Naruto age 3**_

* * *

At age three Naruto had begun his training with the Uchiha clan and had shown quiet early on that he was proficient in their taijutsu style and in using their three affinities. His fire affinity was already strong enough with his Uchiha side but the Terumī clan's genes just made it even stronger to the point where it was already closing in on his father's fire affinity.

.

Naruto had also gotten more of his father's genes. He had long black hair that was slightly spiked and he even had his father's facial structure, the only thing in appearance he got from his mother was her green eyes. Naruto's brother, Nobuo looked more like his mother with auburn, long silky hair, green eyes and even her facial structure. All in all, he looked nothing like his father.

.

Nobuo had also started to train with the Uchiha clan and was progressing just as fast. Madara had found early on that while both boys were learning at the same time they each had their differences. Nobuo was acting more like the Uchiha clan, much to Madara's displeasure and while Madara didn't say anything but personality wise the only difference between Nobuo and his deceased brother Izuna was that simple fact. Naruto however was not arrogant and was eager to learn. Naruto was a stamina freak and a chakra monster thanks to his father and had even been able to learn at a faster rate than Madara had been able to predict.

* * *

_**Naruto age 5**_

* * *

Naruto and Nobuo had completed their training with the Uchiha clan and had started training with the Terumī clan which included kenjutsu, the Yōton and the Futton. They had even unlocked their Sharingan and had gone to a third tomoe each. At some point in time they were visiting their only friends in the Uchiha clan as they have not had any time to visit them when they were training with the Terumi clan. The two four were usually on good terms, but the two boy's father's had found the secret to obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan and had told their son's to kill the twins.

.

They however did not predict that their sons were far weaker than the twin's and had not expected them to kill the other two so easily. After this event Madara had the two men executed and had made it forbidden for any other Uchiha to try to gain the Mangekyō. Another part of Madara and Izuna's life repeated in both his son's lives (Don't know how they obtained theirs). Madara had immediately started to train them in the Uchiha's advanced taijutsu style and how to use the Sharingan to its full extent. When the two boy's had showed promise even there, they were immediately considered prodigies.

* * *

_**Naruto age 7**_

* * *

Naruto and Nobuo had mastered the Uchiha clan style and had even come to mastering the Mangekyō's techniques. The two had grown vastly. Nobuo had grown to 4 foot 5 inches and his hair had grown down to the middle of his back. His ego had grown with this, Madara was thankful that he knew his limits. Nobuo wore the typical Uchiha armour and even opted to have his Mangekyō engraved into the chest plate.

.

Naruto had grown to 4 foot 7 inches and his hair had grown all the way down to his waist. Naruto also chose to wear the typical Uchiha armour but unlike Nobuo he had put not only his Mangekyō on his chest plate but on his back he had engraved the same symbols on the back of the legendary Rikudou Sennin Even though his power had grown to such an extent he had remained as humble as Madara was. While Madara had already predicted that Naruto would be the one to succeed him, he never showed favouritism. Madara knew that they would fight the Senju clan sooner or later; he just hoped that they wouldn't meet Hashirama and Tobirama in battle.

* * *

_**Naruto age 9**_

* * *

Naruto was meditating in his room when he heard a knock on his door. "Oi Naruto, you in there" a voice called from the other side. Naruto sighed "Yes Nobuo, what do you want" Naruto answered in an annoyed tone. "Quit whining, tou-sama wants to see us, he said it was important" Nobuo answered back. Naruto sighed again _'So the time for battle has finally come'_ he thought. In the last two years Naruto had started to reveal his intelligence and strenght, unlike Nobuo who gave away all his secrets early on. Even then Naruto hadn't shown much and he had planned to use that to his advantage.

.

Naruto was walking up to his father, anticipating the inevitable. Madara could see his son knew what was going to happen and while he could see that the boy didn't know what he was putting them up against he was just waiting to go out to battle. Madara was surprised the way the boys turned out, they had really evened each other out.

.

While Nobuo was energetic and gave a warm smile to other clan members Naruto was cold and calculating but still showed good emotions, just not as often as Nobuo. _'When one takes the others eyes, their emotions shall finally be evened out' _Madara thought. "I have called you here for a very simple reason, I'm sending you two out to fight the Senju clan in our next attack" he said. Nobuo started grinning like a madman at the thought of fighting the Senju clan, Naruto just mumbled a 'I was right' and said nothing else. "Go to the armoury and gear up for a long fight" Madara said _'Because for one of you it shall be your last'_ he continued in thought as the two boys walked out.

* * *

_**Out on the battlefield**_

* * *

Naruto was running with the rest of the Uchiha clan alongside his brother at the front, their father being the only one ahead of them. Naruto could see the Senju clan closing in on them in the distance. While Naruto was looking forward to killing the Senju clan, he was also curious as to what his father was trying to accomplish. The chances of him and Nobuo running into Tobirama and Hashirama were very high and they would have to work together just to keep up with the two.

.

"Nobuo" Naruto said grabbing his brothers attention. "Yeah" Nobuo answered. "Something doesn't feel right, stick close to me" Naruto answered. While Nobuo was confused as to what his brother was thinking but his 'feelings' have been right most of the time so he just nodded. As soon as he did he turned his head and the two started fighting the Senju clan. Naruto and Nobuo were fighting back to back, strenghtening each others weaknesses.

.

It was all going well until the inevitable happened. "So you're Madara's two sons" a voice called out. Naruto's eyes widened when he realised who's voice it was. Standing there in front of him was Tobirama and his brother Hashirama. "We should kill them while their too weak to kill us" Tobirama whispered to his brother. Hashirama looked at his brother "No we shall not kill them, but we might as well see how strong they are" Hashirama replied.

.

Naruto and Nobuo activated their Susanoo's. Nobuo's was an auburn colour like his hair and had three arms. Naruto's was a metallic purple and had four arms. The clash between the four was one that left some from each of the clans to stop and stare in awe before they had to block another attack from the opposing clan. All through this Naaruto was thinking _'Where the hell is tou-sama'_.

.

The two Uchiha brothers were using everything they could, their Yōton, their Futton and even the Kamui but while the boys were able to match the Senju brothers in skill, they lacked one thing, experience. This became their eventual downfall as Naruto heard "Suiton: Suidanha". A giant gush of water was racing towards Nobuo and before Naruto could react, the water hit Nobuo head on.

.

Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened. **"Amaterasu"** he screamed and the black flames flew towards the two brothers. Tobirama had barely registered this and was only saved by Hashirama's Mokuton. Naruto closed his eye in pain from using the Mangekyō. Naruto looked up to see his father fighting Hashirama while Tobirama kneeled on the ground recovering. All the while Naruto just kneeled there thinking _'Tou-sama, why did wait so long' _before he passed out.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day in the compound medical ward. Memories from the day before flooded back to him. _'Tou-sama, why did you let Nobuo die'_ he thought angrily. He looked over and saw his brothers corpse on the bed beside him. What disturbed him was that there were bandages around his eyes which only meant one thing. He picked up a mirror that was 'coveniently' left on his bedside table and activated his Sharingan and to his horror it was the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto's Sharingan (Six wide pillar-like lines pointing towards the centre) was overlapping Nobuo's (A simple triangle with curved corners). _'H-He transplated Nobuo's eyes into me'_ was his only thought. Naruto was seething as he sat there and unknowingly channelled more chakra to his eyes.

.

He closed his eyes from the searing pain he felt from them._ 'What the hell is happening' _he thought. Whe he opened his eyes they had changed yet again. This time his eyes had turned a metallic purple like his Susanoo with four rings surrounding his pupil._ 'What else have you done' _Naruto wondered curiously. Just as he deactivated the new doujutsu, Madara walked in with his mother. Naruto glared at his father. "What have you done" he asked quietly.

.

Madara looked into his sons eyes "I have transplanted Nobuo's eyes into you" he answered grimly. Naruto's mother had tears in her eyes as she sat down next to him. "What else have you done to me, my chakra doesn't feel right" Naruto asked again. "After that last battle it became clear to me that if we are going to beat the Senju clan we would need the blood of their two best, I have injected both their bloods into you" Madara answered.

.

Naruto then snapped "Why did you wait so long to intrerupt the fight". Madara didn't answer as he looked over at Nobuo's dead body. "I'm afraid that at this point and time, you wouldn't understand and before you try to force it out of me, think about it" he finally said as he walked out the door. Naruto spent the rest of the day with his mother, mourning the loss of his brother.

* * *

_**Naruto age 11**_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in front of Nobuo's grave. In the last two years Naruto had faught and survived thousands of battles, barely earning a scratch. Naruto had quickly found out that having Hashirama and Tobirama's blood had gave him their abilities such as the Mokuton and being able to take water out of air. When Naruto had looked up the new doujutsu in the Uchiha clan library he was shocked to find that he had the fabled Rinnegan, the doujutsu of the Rikudou Sennin, whom Naruto had managed to identify as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

.

Since he had found that he had found out that the Rinnegan gave him the knowledge to use its techniques, he just had to find out how to train himself to use them without his father knowing. Since Nobuo's death Naruto became cold towards his father and was often the only one to comfort his mother unless they were at the Terumī clan compound.

.

However even the Terumī clan was on the brink of war after remaining 'neutral' for so long, and they were at war with Uzumaki clan no less. Today was the anniversary of Nobuo's death and Naruto was paying his respects. His mother was away fighting with the rest of her clan and for an odd reason, Naruto couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Ever since he had received the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan, he had found that it had a strange ability to let him, for a brief period of time, see the future.

.

The idea was preposterous so he hid it from his father. They only lasted a mere second outside his head but in his head, although the images raced by, he vividly remembers it all. He sighed _'I'm no use just sitting here'_ he thought getting up. Just as he was about to leave, a flurry of images raced through his head. Tears started streaming down his face.

* * *

_In Naruto's head_

* * *

Naruto watched as his mother raced off to battle with the rest of her clan. She moved fluidly as she struck down Uzumaki clan members with her sword. She had turned around to see Uzumaki Mito, the wife of Senju Hashirama. Akemi's eyes narrowed before she launched a series of attacks. Both women seemed equally gifted in kenjutsu but the Uzumaki clan were starting to overrun them. It wasn't long before Naruto's mother was attacked by dozens of Uzumaki at one and while she could handle them easily just as she was about to turn to face Mito again, she coughed up blood.

.

Her eyes were shaking as they wandered down towards her chest. Her eyes widened, the sword had made a clean cut right to her heart. She turned her head to see Mito standing there holding the sword with her eyes widened, probably by the fact that she didn't die instantly. The light in her eyes faded and just before she fell she whispered "I'm s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun" and then she let her last breath out.

* * *

_Outside Naruto's head_

* * *

Naruto's eyes were now flooded with tears as he fell on his knees. _'First Nobuo and now kaa-chan, tou-sama you will pay for this' _he thought as he gathered the strenght to get up. "I guess I'm going to have to get stronger if I'm going to have a chance at fighting tou-sama" he said walking out.

* * *

_**Naruto age 12**_

* * *

Naruto was sitting down at a table thinking about the past year. His father had asked him to try to capture the bijū and had sent him to fight from the Ichibi no Tanuki right to the Hachibi no Ushi-Oni. Hashirama and his wife had met him and beat him each time. He was proud of himself though, not many people can defeat a bijū and live to tell the tale, much less eight of them. Naruto had also managed to recreate the bijudama and compressed it into a mini version of itself.

.

He was about to pour himself some tea when a knock on the door caught his attention. He sighed as he knew what this would be about. He opened the door to see his father. "Something you need, tou-sama" Naruto asked stoically. "May I come in" Madara asked. Naruto motioned for him to come in before he sat back down. "Tea" Naruto asked almost sarcastically. "Stop playing games boy, you know why I'm here. _We_ are going to fight the Senju clan and end this damned war" Madara said.

.

Naruto scowled at this. "Then tell me, exactly _why_ should _I_ help_ you_ after all you've taken from me" he asked angrily. "You've had your time to greave boy, I even gave you a separate house from me in the compound, now look, I don't ask much from you, if this all works out I can be out of your life for good" Madara said getting frustrated with his son. Naruto sighed deeply "Fine…. Fine. I'll do it, now if there is anything else" Naruto said.

.

Madara handed him a scroll "Everything you'll need to know about the fight and a little present" he said before getting up and leaving. Naruto began to wonder what he meant by that so he opened the scroll up, what he saw shocked him. Sealed inside the scroll was his fathers gunbai, something which he never left behind before fighting Hashirama. _'This will be fun'_ Naruto thought as he unsealed the gunbai.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

* * *

Naruto was running alongside his father, their enemy in sight. Naruto didn't want to show the gunbai too early so he had sealed it into his wrist. Most people didn't know about his fūinjutsu and he tried to use it to his advantage. His sealing wasn't that of Uzumaki Mito, but it was damn well close, he was probably the closest aside from her father. "Today you will die Hashirama" Madara declared. Tobirama and Mito where staring at Naruto as this happened.

.

Then, all hell broke loose. Hashirama and Madara where launching an onslaught of attacks at each other. Naruto rushed Tobirama and Mito catching them off guard. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" Naruto called out. "Suiton: Suijinheki" Tobirama cried barely getting the jusu in on time. This stalemate continued until Naruto had finally gained the upperhand.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Tobirama said, breathing heavily. Naruto had then realised that Mito was missing. "Although I have beaten you, I am beaten" and just as he said this chakra chains grabbed a hold of him and he found himself in the middle of a sealing circle. Hashirama walked up to him and Naruto had a vision. "I'm curious as to what you plan to do with the bijū Hashirama" Naruto said.

.

Hashirama looked confused as to why the boy was so curious but thought it better to not answer him. Naruto looked into his eyes "You plan to hand them out to the other villages which will be created and seal them into people and create a sort of jinchūriki, right" Naruto said shocking Hashirama. "You will only regret it as a mistake, civilians don't understand what a jinchūriki does and try to kill them" he continued.

.

"How do you know of my plans" Hashirama said. "The Sharingan really can see the future you know, or at least mine can" Naruto said looking over to see Mito concentrating intently on trying to seal him and Tobirama lying unconscious on the ground. "Then I'll do everything in my power to make sure they do understand" Hashirama retorted. "There is only so much you can do, these people shall be hated throughout the elemental nations, beaten, having there existance ignored even people of their own family trying to assassinate them, people fear what they don't understand, that fear turns to hate and people will act on that hate" Naruto claimed staring Hashirama straight in the face.

.

"No you're wrong, people will see the difference between the demon and the container" Hashirama got no further before Naruto started laughing. "Say what you will, but just remember our little talk when it happens and since I won't be able to tell you in the future, I told you so" and as he said those words he was sucked ito the sealing scroll, his voice leaving an echo as he left.

.

"What's (pant) wrong (pant) Hashirama-kun" Mito managed to ask between pant's. "I don't believe I'm saying this but what he said, I'm starting to believe it" he said grimly. "Well whatever it was don't let it get to you, after all he can't do much from in here" Mito said reassuringly holding the scroll up. Little did they know Naruto would be right.

* * *

_**100 years later**_

* * *

In the cold dark ofnight we see a figure running towards a forest with a giant scroll on her back. This figure was Uzumaki Naruko. She was running towards training ground 44 or the forest of death as it was called by the shinobi in her village. The scroll on her back was one she stole from the Hokage's office and according to her sensei, Mizuki, it would allow her to pass the Genin exams. She was exited to say the least since all she had to do was learn a single technique and any other technique would be extra credit. Once she landed in a clearing she opened the scroll up and looked at the technique's.

.

"Kage bunshin, oh come on" she complained. She couldn't even do a regular bunshin but she would give it a try. To her surprise she created dozens of them, she was so excited that she dispelled all of them at once giving her a major headache. _'Ugh, note to self, never dispell all kage bunshin at once, hmm what's this'_ she thought. "Who's Naruto" she asked no-one in particular.

She shrugged her shoulders and channelled chakra into the paper. A big poof of smoke caused her to stumble back. When the smoke cleared a boy stood there in the middle of the paper. He opened his eyes in shock. _'I have been released'_ he thought confused. He looked around, observing his surroundings. His eyes stopped when he noticed a girl with blonde hair sitting in front of him.

.

"Where am I girl" he asked her. Naruko was still in shock that this guy was sealed into a scroll, the idea was insane to her! "Um the training ground 44, in Konoha" she answered. He looked at her confused "What the hell is a Konoha" he asked. She looked at him strangely "You know, Konohagakure, one of the five great shinobi villages" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _'How long have I been sealed in that scroll'_ he thought. "Who are you exactly and why were you sealed in that scroll" Naruko asked him.

.

"My name is Terumī Uchiha Naruto and I was sealed inside that scroll by Mito, the wife of Senju Hashirama back in the clan wars" Naruto answered. Naruko looked at him in shock, he was over 100 years old and he was related to her classmate Sasuke. "Umm well the clan wars are over, by 100 years" she told him. Naruto was shocked that it was so long but then again he never expected to be released. "Well then what is your name" he asked her.

.

"Uzumaki Naruko" she said warily. "An Uzumaki" Naruto asked. "What do you mean 'an Uzumaki' I'm the only one I know of" she said confused. Naruto's eyes widened _'So the great Uzumaki clan has been wiped out'_ he thought. He was about to answer when he felt a presense approaching him. "So the little demon brat was able to steal the scroll" the voice said. "Mizuki-sensei" Naruko whispered. Mizuki was the one who was meant to cheer her up, now he was calling her the names that the rest of the village had called her.

"Hand over the scroll demon" he said. Naruto was confused as to why he was calling her a demon but when he asked him why Mizuki's face turned to a sadistic grin as he turned to Naruko. "Do you want to know why the village hates you, it's because twelve years ago the yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside you, **you are the Kyuubi"** he screamed grinning like a mad man. Naruko started to go into a state of shock and looked toward Naruto to find his reaction.

.

Naruto frowned "You are one stupid shinobi, hell you look like a civillian, you just claimed that the Kyuubi was sealed inside her and then you say that she is the Kyuubi, you probably haven't had a days sealing in your life" he said in a disgusted tone. "It doesn't matter boy you'll be dead now in a second anyway" he said. Naruto smirked "You can try" he said. Mizuki laughed, the boy was an idiot if he thought he could take a Chunin. He threw a fuma shuriken towards him, and the boy caught it.

.

"Pathetic, my turn" he said and he disappeared. A few seconds later Mizuki's mouth overflowed with blood and he fell to the ground dead. "You killed him" Naruko said in shock. Naruto looked at her confused "Of course I killed him, what do you think a shinobi is meant to do" he said. Before they said anything else a squad of ANBU arrived. The leader stepped up "You are to come with us to the Hokage's tower" he said. Naruko had a look of relief on her face so Naruto decided to go quietly.

* * *

_**Hokage's tower**_

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair in the council room. The council had called this meeting when they had found out that Naruko had taken the forbidden scroll."You've really done it now Naruko-chan" he said to himself. At that point the anbu squad arrived with not just Naruko but someone else. "Why have you brought this boy" he asked. The ANBUleader came up to him "He is a witness" he said. Sarutobi nodded. Sarutobi then called the meeting to order. "Naruko-chan why did you steal the forbidden scroll and exactly who is this boy" he asked.

.

"Well Mizuki-sensei told me that there was a special test when I failed the exams" she only got that far before the civillian council starteed shouting about 'the demon-bitch trying to put the blame on someone else'. Sarutobi was about to try to quieten them down but there was a sudden wave of killer intent, and it was coming from the boy. This instantly shut the civillians up. "Maybe you should shut the hell up and listen" Naruto said. "Stay out of this boy, you shall give us the respect we deserve" screeched a pink haired woman.

.

Naruto glared at the woman "Well then I'm giving you more than plenty" he said but the woman didn't stop there. "Who the hell do you think you are boy" she screeched at him. "My name is Terumī Uchiha Naruto" as soon as he said that four figures stood up and tensed. "How the hell did you escape from that seal, Mito-sama made sure that only someone with her blood would be able to unseal you" a man with bandages over his eyes said. Naruto just pointed at Naruko. The pink haired woman decided to speak up, unfortunatly "Stop lying boy there is only one Uchiha still alive" she said. Naruto's eyes widened, his clan was down to its last member. "He isn't lying Mebuki-san, this boy was sealed into that scroll about 100 years ago" Sarutobi said.

.

"Before we get into that, why don't you sit down and listen to Naruko-sans story" he said. Naruko then explained her story and when they turned to Naruto for confirmation he claimed it as correct. "Now as for who I am since only four of you seem to know, I am the son of Terumī Akemi and Uchiha Madara" that statement alone made the rest of the room shiver in fear. He turned towards Sarutobi "I assume you are the leader" Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Well, then the civillians won't need to hear this and for their sake they had better leave imediately" he said. Once the civillians had left Naruto went ahead and explained his story.

.

To say that the clan heads were amazed was an understatement. Naruko herself was shocked at what Naruto was claiming. "While I hate the creators of this damned place, I am willing to stay" Naruto told Sarutobi. _'Well it could be worse' _Sarutobi thought. "You two shall have to come to my office as for this meeting it is dismissed" he said standing up. Before he could walk out Danzo grabbed his arm "This is a dangerous game you're playing Hiruzen, this boy is powerful enough to kill us all" he said. "Don't worry, he doesn't seem as bad as Madara, maybe we could work this out" he said. "Just make sure you know what you're doing" Danzo replied before letting him go and walking out.

* * *

_**Sarutobi's office**_

* * *

Sarutobi handed Naruto and Naruko a headband each. While Naruko was delighted Naruto remained impassive. "Naru-chan, would you mind just sitting down there" Sarutobi asked. She did as told and he motioned for Naruto to come forward. "I will allow you to stay in the village on two conditions" he said. Naruto was surprised that there were any but allowed the man to continue. "One is that you don't kill Konoha shinobi and two is that you look after and train Naruko-chan" he said just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto however was confused "Why do you want me to look after her and why should I train her" he asked.

.

"Hashirama-sensei told me what you told him before your sealing, think of it as a way of helping her out of her lonliness" he replied. Naruto sighed. "Then just make sure I can always keep an eye on her but I warn you, I will protect her if the civilians attack her" he said. Sarutobi nodded. "Well I shall place you two on the same team, as for living space" Sarutobi didn't get any further. "That will be okay Sarutobi-san, we will be able to live in the forest of death" Naruto said. Naruko looked at him like he was mad but said nothing, not after seeing what he could do.

.

Sarutobi sighed "Fair enough, what about shelter" he asked. Naruto smirked "Simple, I'll create it" he said before continuing "I'm not sure if Hashirama knew but I have the Rinnegan and Mokuton". Sarutobi's eyes widened as did Naruko's. "Well if that's all" Naruto said. "Yes, you may leave" he said, eyes still widened. Naruto smiled and then left with Naruko. He then looked at his desk and smiled. _'No paperwork, time for some Icha-Icha paradise'_ he thought pervertedly as he took out a book from a hidden drawer in his desk.

* * *

_**Forest of Death**_

* * *

Naruto was walking to the clearing with Naruko by his side. She had remained silent the whole walk and he was gettingsick of it, thankfully they had reached the clearing. Naruto walked out to the middle and activated his Rinnegan. "Banbutsu Sōzō" he said and then before him, to Naruko's utter disbelief, a two story house appeared. They walked inside and Naruko was shocked to see that it had all the things that an average household needed furniture, kitchen appliances, beds, a bathroom ect.

.

"Well Naruko-chan, make yourself at home" Naruto said. "This is awesome, how did you do this" Naruko said in amazement. "The jutsu I used was the same one that the Rikudou Sennin used to create the 9 biju" Naruto answered. Once again Naruko's eyes widened _'The Rikudou Sennin' _she thought dumbly.

"Now Naruko-chan, while we are here I might as well train you" Naruto said. Naruko's eyebrows raised "I have to go to the academy tomorrow, how are we going to train when it's nearly 8" she said confused. Naruto's eyes spun wildly "Simple, while I was training to learn the Tsukuyomi technique, I had found that while it can be used to torture, it can also be used to train, imagine getting days of training in just a few seconds and even more so, I can keep it up for a whole Tsukuyomi year if I needed to, it would exhaust me but it would be worth it" Naruto said. Naruko's mouth hung open at the prospect of training for months in a genjutsu and it only being mere seconds to everyone else.

.

She then smiled "Lets do it 'ttebayo" she said. Naruto started laughing lightly. "What's so funny" Naruko asked. "You have one of the Uzumaki traits anyway, a verbal tic" he said. Her face faulted when she realised what he meant. "Anyway just look into my eyes" Naruto told her. She did as told and found herself in an unusual world. "While we are here, I am basically Kami, so we will first see what your elements are" Naruto said to her, activating his Rinnegan.

.

"It appears you have 4 affinities, your main one is wind, its almost as strong as mine, your next is water which is almost as good as Tobirama's, your earth is just as good as Hashirama's and your fire is just like a Terumi's, this is intersting" he said making her, for what seemed like the tenth time today, eyes go wide. Naruto grinned "Well, shall we get started" Naruto said with a smile that promised pain.

* * *

_**The following morning**_

* * *

Naruko woke up and she imediantely clutched her head in pain. Naruto's training regime had been torture. Sure she was glad that she was able to learn tons of techniques but she was considering if it was worth it or not. In the Tsukuyomi world she had broken more bones than most veteran Jōnin would have in their lifetime. She sat up and saw that the place where Naruto had been sleeping was empty. She took one sniff and her mouth started to water uncontrolably. She got dressed quickly and sprinted towards the kitchen. She saw Naruto had just finished making breakfast.

.

"Oh you're early Naruko-chan, I was just about to call you" he said. She sat down and started stuffing her face with the breakfast. She stopped and looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto do you mind if I ask you something" she said. "You just did" he said. Naruko's face faulted_ 'I had that coming'_ she thought. "But go on" Naruto finished. "When you killed Mizuki-sensei yesterday, why did you do it, why kill him" she asked. Naruto sighed "Naruko-chan, we are shinobi, it's what we do, we do not beat up bad guys and save royalty and any shinobi who can't kill won't last very long" he explained.

.

Naruko looked down thinking about what Naruto had just said and what he said did make sense. "Well come on we need to get to the academy" Naruto told her, snapping her out of her daze. They had gotten to the edge of the forest easily but when they entered the village everyone started to glare at Naruko and Naruto, which surprised them. As they walked one man who owned a butcher shop that they were coming closer to walked up to them holding the standard butcher knife. "So the rumours a true about having a demon lover in our village" he said snarling while blocking them from proceeding forward.

.

"It would do you good to move" Naruto said in a stoic personality. This just angered the man and he brought his butcher knife down to strike Naruto. Naruto blocked it and threw the man into the ground. "Civilians have gotten too arrogant, maybe this will show you where you belong" he said before crushing the mans skull. "Beneath their betters feet" he finished.

.

People were running around saying how the demon lover killed someone. Naruko looked in shock, she knew Naruto would kill those who tried to hurt her but she didn't think to expect such a brutal death. They continued towards the academy and Naruko led Naruto to the correct room. "Hey dobe this is only for the people who graduated" The two heard as soon as they entered. "Look at my forehead and maybe you would know that I did graduate" Naruko answered. When the boy looked at her forehead, there was indeed a headband there. The boy just mumbled something about an idiot and sat down. Naruto eyed the boy, studying his features. He had brown hair and two fang like marks on his cheeks. _'Must be an Inuzuka'_ he thought.

.

He saw the boy who was apparently the last of his clan and thought _'If he's still here then he must be weak, a shame'_. He saw the boy glaring at him. "You got a problem emo" Naruto asked innocently, as he saw the boy stand up. "Yeah who are you" he said. "It's more polite to give your name first" Naruto said. "Uchiha Sasuke" he said arrogantly. "Naruto" Naruto said. "Fight me" Sasuke said. "No"Naruto answered. "Hmph, why, are you too scared to face the last Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly. "No, I'm scared to face a guy who has uke in his name" Naruto said. Sasuke's temper grew and he tried to punch Naruto. Naruto caught the punch and threw him to the ground.

.

"Huh, weak too, I'm rather disappointed" Naruto taunted. Sasuke's anger grew "Who the hell do you think you are, dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked "Well since you're oh so curious, my full name is Terumi _Uchiha_ Naruto, I was sealed into a storage scroll during the clan wars by Uzumaki Mito because I had become 'too powerful' and honestly it disgusts me to think that _you're _the last of myclan, pathetic" he said making everyone in the rooms eyes widen.

.

The argument would have continued only two figures burst through the door. "Ha, I won Ino-buta" a girl with pink hair screeched. "Dream on forehead, my foot was obviously ahead of you" a girl with a slim body and blond hair that went to her back. When both girls saw Naruto standing over Sasuke they screamed **"What the hell are you doing to Sasuke-kun"**. Naruto ignored them and sat down next to Naruko. The two girls however didn't give up. **"Hey, did you hear us"** the pink haired girl screeched.

.Naruto looked at her with a little killing intent radiating around him, well little to him "Yes, it would be hard _not_ to hear a banshee's screech, let alone two" he said with malice. When everyone felt the K.I he was radiating they started to sweat being unused to the feeling. The two girls looked like they were going to drop to the floor at any second before he released the K.I and they could breath easily again.

.

Sasuke meanwhile was furious_ 'He is an Uchiha, from the clan wars, this isn't possible' _he thought. Then he realised _'If he has this much power he will be able to train me so I can kill __**him**__'_ he thought. Another figure entered, who Naruto thought must have been Naruko's sensei. "Everyone sit down and I will tell you your teams" the man said. "Team one…." He started (Skipping the unimportant)

.

"Team seven will be Shimura Sai, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura" he said. **"Ha, take that Ino-buta"** the pink haired girl who Naruto now knew as Sakura. "Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team nine is still in rotation, team ten will be Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Finally team eleven wwhich because of the uneven numbers will be a two man squad, the members are Uzumaki Naruko and T-Terumi Uchiha Naruto" he said, stuttering Naruto's name.

.

"Your sensei's will be here in a little while" he said before leaving. Naruko looked at Naruto. "Was it really necessary to tell them the truth" she asked. "They needed to shut up, so I helped them" he replied smirking. Naruko sighed when her eyes shot up to the ceiling. "So you've noticed her too" Naruto said. "Who is it" Naruko asked. "Our sensei" Naruto answered as the rest of the class went to lunch.

.

When everyone left Naruto looked up towards the ceiling. "Any reason why you are so early sensei" he said. A figure jumped to the ground. It was a woman with fanned out pinapple purple hair. "You're good gaki, Hokage-sama was right about you" the woman said. "I try" Naruto said. "Do you know where training ground 44 is" she asked. " Yes, we live in the forest" Naruto said. Anko's mouth hung open, she loved the forest but even she wasn't mad enough to live in the forest. "Meet me outside the north gate in ten" she said before leaving.

**THE END.**


End file.
